


honey please (don't go)

by marriottsthighs (uwuthority)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: George andrew - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Spoilers, Sad George Andrew, Will Lenney - Freeform, going away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuthority/pseuds/marriottsthighs
Summary: George watched as his boyfriend struggling to hitch the two duffle bags up into his arms along with a pillow and a carry-on bag, and in any other circumstance he would have laughed.Laughing felt wrong right now, with the dark mood in the room, and even if the ginger had wanted to, he couldn’t do it.
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	honey please (don't go)

**Author's Note:**

> right hello, welcome back!
> 
> just a cute lil' drabble i wrote in the dead of the night yesterday after getting all in my feels lol. heavily inspired by honey by jackson wooten. i recommend listening while reading.
> 
> if any party’s express genuine discomfort at what i have written, contact me (@marriottsthighs on twitter) and i will absolutely take it down immediately. if this fic is featured in a video, please remove my username. thanks~
> 
> title from honey by jackson wooten.

The last few bags were packed and the tension in the room was rising with words that were never to be shared, never to be uttered into any type of existence – anger, jealously, hurt, sadness, loneliness, they all blended in.

George watched as his boyfriend struggling to hitch the two duffle bags up into his arms along with a pillow and a carry-on bag, and in any other circumstance he would have laughed.

Laughing felt wrong right now, with the dark mood in the room, and even if the ginger had wanted to, he couldn’t do it.

Oceans met skies when Will turned and George had to blink the few unshed tears away from his eyes, attempting to swallow the lump in his throat long enough to at least say a few things.

The most annoying part was Will knew him like the back of his hand, so it was only a matter of time before warm hands cupped his own freckled skin as pink lips kissed away the few tears that somehow managed to escape from his eyes.

With wide eyes, George looked up from where he was perched on the edge of their apartment’s countertop, feeling absolutely small and venerable where Will peered down at him with soft and gentle eyes, a stark contrast from where the rest of his face was all angles and ridges.

“Will, please don’t leave,” he choked out, letting the small sobs wash over him as he felt his elder boyfriend’s arms wrap around him, stroking his back and muttering simple nothings to him, attempting to bring comfort to his boyfriend in front of him while trying to completely ignore the situation in front of them that was utterly unavoidable.

“Hey, honey, baby boy, look at the positives here, yeah, for me?” Will chuckled without humour and embraced the crying male in front of him tighter, letting him sob into his neck, not caring at the idea of his shirt getting wet or soiled, because his baby was crying and he needed to make sure that he was okay before making any further advances. “You’ve got Alex staying over – I know you’ve missed him dearly, and now you get to spend two months with him – how cool? And we’ll get to FaceTime whenever I have the chance, and then when I come home you can tell me about all the exciting and amazing things that you got up to with Alex and James and all your other mates.” He pulled back to wipe under George’s shiny eyes and kiss his forehead, trying not to show how close he was to cancelling the whole trip when he watched his boyfriend’s face all scrunched up and red.

George nodded watery, sticking his bottom lip out in the cute little pout he often did. “But it’s not the same,” he whispered with whiney undertones, brushing his nose against the brunet’s in an affectionate gesture while keeping his gaze. 

“I can’t sleep without you. You’re my home, Will.”

It’s not an unknown thing that George isn’t gifted with a way of words, but in that moment the taller felt like a million dollars, with the way his boyfriend was looking at him and the tender words that were barely muttered from red lips, and fuck that boy would be the death of him with the things he did.

If Will was holding back tears before it was nothing against the roaring pain in his throat while keeping sobs at bay, to stay strong for his boy.

“Hey now, come on. I’m not going forever, babe. It’s just a few months, and when I get time off I’ll be on FaceTime with you, or call or whatever I need to do to contact you. Insta live, if I have to –“ that pulled a small grin out of George – “and don’t try me, I will. When I get a weekend or so free I’ll be coming home, straight back to you, yeah?” The light-brown haired rested his chin on top of his shorter boyfriend’s head, pressing light kisses against the careful curls that were gathered there. “Besides, I’m not going yet. I’ve still got another hour, haven’t I?” 

Lips that were previously buried in ginger locks were slowly making their way down George’s face to his neck, humming and pressing gentle kisses into pale skin, moving their bodies side to side carefully as they just were, giving themselves into their quickly fleeting moment and just being in each other’s presence, Will’s face buried in George’s peppered skin, breathing in the comfortable smell that could only be described as organically George, mixed lavender and peppermint and some other faint cologne.

With bags at feet, the two stood there, basking in each other until it was time to say goodbye, but the words were simply never uttered. It was silent, long kisses shared while the elder gathered his belongings, pecks on the forehead while he was filling up his water bottle.

The shorter followed him to the door, kissing him there, feeling his back against the door frame until Will’s phone beeped and he really had to fucking go, or he’d miss the plane. George watches his boyfriend all the way down the corridor, waving and giggling to himself until he was out of sight, then closing the door and sighing softly.

No, they never said goodbye.

They never did.

With those two, it was only ever a “I’ll see you soon”, a “I’ll be back in no time”, because it was guaranteed they’d always find their way back home.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appriciated~


End file.
